A Doctor's Romance
by Zayad
Summary: Anna is bedridden from a bad fall and lonely from a recent breakup. Elsa is tired, from politics and ruling, but doing the best she can so her sister doesn't have to. But they both agree that there's something about the mysterious resident doctor. Something alluring. Something dangerous. Something attractive. Something new and exciting. Something they both desire for themselves.
1. Introduction of a Doctor

~Bleach/Frozen A1 Ch1~

_Winter will be coming soon_, the man noted as he sipped some tea while observing the light snowfall outside his window. It wasn't that he particularly liked tea– he much preferred hot cocoa– but tea was an acceptable substitute since he was saving his small supply of cocoa for the dead of winter. Still, tea was a calming drink, one that soothed his battle-ready instincts– though did not dull them in the slightest– and had calmed his anger and worries in the five years he had landed in the northern regions of Europe– Scandinavia, if he recalled his history lessons correctly– particularly, the country of Norway.

He sipped some more tea. It was a bittersweet flavor created from the leaves of a plant from some distant country. It was a strong flavor– one he enjoyed above any other tea flavors. He put down his cup and sighed. It had been five years since he had arrived in the past, a long way from his homeland of Japan. It hadn't been particularly difficult to survive in Norway despite its frigid winters and generally cold climate. Not with the many powers he had at his disposal in his mortal body.

Time. It was a strange thing. It was generally understood as a linear thing– moving forward unconditionally, however, that generalization had been distorted when the Hogyoku had sent him back in time. He had been nothing but a powerful soul but had gained a mortal body once again. His age had been reversed– he had been twenty-nine when he had been sent back in time but had his age reverted to twenty when he had arrived in the past– fast forward five years later and he was now twenty-five. But the strangest thing was that he had retained all his powers– Shinigami, Fullbring, Hollow, and Quincy powers despite the fact that, to his knowledge, the only powers he should have been capable of using in his mortal body were his Quincy and Fullbringer powers. In the end, he attributed that particular quirk to the Hogyoku.

He still looked the same– a height that caused him to bend slightly for the majority of doors since, apparently, most people didn't grow to be his height, tired, brown eyes, vivid orange hair that caused him to stick out like a sore thumb and hung loosely around his shoulders, and a neutral expression most of the time though that last one was by his own choice. People were afraid to approach him if he was scowling all the time– which was a problem considering his occupation as the castle doctor.

Yes, through a series of fortunate events, he, Ichigo Kurosaki, former Substitute Shinigami, had become a doctor. He had become apprenticed to a doctor after he had saved said doctor from some bandits three months after he had arrived in the past. Henrik– the doctor he had saved– had taught him various aspects of medicines such as what native plants to use to cure specific illnesses and how to recognize various illnesses including specific diseases and even poisoning of all things. Of course, Ichigo was a fast study, which came as no surprise considering that he had learned small bits about medicine when he worked as his dad's assistant every so often and that he had learned healing kido under Retsu Unohana herself. Under her tutelage, he had learned how to purge a body of poison in minutes and mend broken bones in hours. He had also learned how to close wounds so that he could fight longer.

About three years ago, a month or so after the Queen's coronation, the former castle doctor had decided to retire and Ichigo had applied for the job. He had to demonstrate all his knowledge to the retiring doctor and among the five applicants for the position, the retiring doctor had chosen him as his successor because of Ichigo's vast and advanced medicinal knowledge.

He was paid well– 100 speciedaler a month, the Norwegian currency of the time– which was a lot considering that the average Norwegian earned 100 speciedaler in a year. He had a cushy job– not too many people were ill so he had a lot of free time on his hands. He was given three meals a day as well as a room in the castle since he, technically, was supposed to be the doctor for the entire castle– and since the castle was open to all of Arendelle– the entire city as well. He was also given a significant plot of land for himself to do what he wished with it though, of course, it wasn't nearly as large as land owned by nobles, merchants, and other important people.

Out of all the things he could have used his land for, he used it for gardening. Not growing flowers but fruits and vegetables that were usually only imported to Norway. After three years, he had a blooming garden of tomatoes, potatoes, peppers, corn, cocoa, and various spices among other things. He didn't really know much about gardening though thanks to a couple seals he had learned from Kisuke, everything flourished in his garden– meaning that it was warmer in his garden than the typical Norwegian climate– and prevented anyone from noticing his garden and stealing from it. He was a little selfish, he would admit. He had grown up in a time where he could afford to be picky about what foods he ate, however, since he was in the past, at a time when worldwide trade was still a little...underdeveloped compared to the future, foods he was used to eating were rarer and much more expensive. So, he used his garden for his own needs and whatever he didn't eat that was leftover– which was a lot of fruits and vegetables, he gave to the single orphanage in Arendelle or, when it came to the cocoa, preserved it for future use.

He really did like chocolate.

And Zangetsu and Shiro both loved it when he spent time in the garden.

Maybe he would go to the garden today. The time for picking fruits and vegetables had passed a scant week ago but Zangetsu and Shiro were sure to enjoy the greenery.

It was then that door to his office opened abruptly.

...

Queen Elsa of Arendelle frowned.

It was strange. No, not the massive amounts of paperwork on her desk that she hated with a passion nor the relative silence of her study despite guards standing out her door. They were professionals; it was expected that they could remain quiet for hours on end if necessary.

What was strange was that her sister hadn't barged into her study greeting her at the top of her lungs as she always did each and every morning without fail.

She stood up slowly from desk, worry growing with each step she took to her door. She opened the wooden door and her two guards bowed to her.

"Has my sister come around yet?" She asked her guards.

"No milady," one guard replied.

Elsa pursed her lips as she thought about all the places her sister might be. Worry for the well-being gnawed at the edge of each and every thought. Finally, she decided upon a course of action.

"You," Elsa pointed at the guard who hadn't spoken, "will go and speak with the residents of the castle to see if anyone of them have seen my sister."

"Follow me," Elsa told the other guard.

She walked quickly through the halls of the castle– no matter the situation, it was improper for a queen to run– to the first floor of the castle where she knew the infirmary was located. If something had happened to her sister– and her growing apprehension told Elsa that something had happened– then logically, Anna would have been taken to the infirmary.

"Stay here," Elsa told the guard who saluted her in acknowledgement and stood before the opened doors of the infirmary.

She entered the infirmary, a spacious room that held ten beds and complimenting curtains easily with more than enough space to walk comfortably and a high ceiling. All curtains were open, displaying unoccupied beds save for a single bed where the curtains were completely closed presumably to give privacy to the patient in the bed.

As Elsa drew closer to the bed, she heard giggling. Her sister's voice. Elsa sighed internally in relief; if her sister was well enough to be giggling than she was not in danger of dying.

"That tickles, doctor! Stop it!"

"That's good." It was a deep, unfamiliar voice that held a steady tone of no nonsense– which Elsa wholeheartedly approved of– but also a tinge of amusement. "It means that you can still feel with your foot. If you couldn't feel with your foot then it would mean you likely caught hypothermia and if you wanted to live, I'd probably have to amputate it."

Anna gasped. "Oh my god, please don't amputate my foot! Ilikeclimbingandrunningandwalkingandskatingand–!"

"I'm not going to amputate your foot," the doctor's voice came out pinched as if he were pinching his the bridge of his nose. "Though I should for good measure. Exactly who goes out in the middle of the night in the coldest season of the year to climb a tree for no reason whatsoever?"

"I heard it was a good luck tradition to–"

Anna was interrupted by the sound of curtains being pushed back and was met by the furious visage of the Queen. "_YOU DID WHAT?!_"

Anna's cheeks began flushing furiously nearly matching the color of her strawberry-blonde hair. She stuttered. "H-hi Elsa! D-did you finish your paperwork already?"

"_Do not change the subject_." The temperature of the infirmary plummeted as Elsa's fury rose. "What exactly were you doing outside the castle walls in the middle of the night?"

Ichigo decided to save Anna from responding since it looked like she was about to cry and he really did not want to have to deal with a crying woman. "Oi, Queen Elsa. Get your temper under control. As much as the Princess needs a good chewing out for doing something so stupid, she won't recover as quickly if the temperature keeps dropping."

Elsa's eyes widened before she immediately reigned in her powers, returning the temperature to normal. Then, she turned to look at the doctor and immediately spoke the first thing that came to her mind. "You have orange hair."

"And you have magical ice powers," came the quick, dry response. "Now that we have the obvious out of the way, do you want to hear what injuries your sister sustained or do you want to comment on how much taller I am compared to you next, Queen Elsa?"

A second, more searching look at the doctor told her that he was, in fact, taller than she– who was quite tall compared to the rest of the populace. He was dressed in black, both shirt and pants, though he wore a white coat over that actually looked quite professional and had stitched on the back and on both arm sleeves the Arendelle crest, the crocus, with a purple and green background.

Elsa frowned. She hadn't ever been talked to so casually before except when she spoke with her sister. While bordering on disrespectful, it was also strangely refreshing if only slightly. Elsa got the impression that the doctor– she hadn't ever met him before– talked like that with everyone– if his talking to Anna was anything to go by.

"Continue," Elsa said at last.

"Her leg is," Ichigo lightly touched Anna's left leg, "not broken, however, the fall she took was big enough that when she landed on her leg, it was severely sprained, to the point of breaking but not quite. Unfortunately, it'll take a month or so of rest and recovery before she can safely walk on her foot again without the risk of spraining it further."

"I see," Elsa glared at Anna who shifted uncomfortably in her bed. "And her treatment?"

"RICE."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"It's an acronym. It stands for rest, ice, compression, and elevation." Ichigo frowned. "I asked for the Ice Master to deliver some ice but he has yet to arrive. Would you mind making some ice?"

Anna flinched.

"Not at all," Elsa responded as she waved a hand and several blocks of ice the size of his hand appeared on the floor.

"Thank you," Ichigo bent down and picked them up, four in all, and placed them in some cloth on a nearby table. He wrapped the ice in cloth and placed them on Anna's foot.

"Ooh, that's cold!" Anna giggled.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'll be right back. Queen Elsa, try not to bother Princess Anna too much please. It would be a...unique experience if I had to kick a queen out of the infirmary for being too rowdy."

Before Elsa could respond that it was her infirmary because she was the queen, he disappeared.

"He's a good doctor!" Anna said chirpily. "He cured me of my pain minutes after I was brought in here."

"And why exactly did you have to come here in the first place?" Elsa chose to raise her eyebrow rather than lower the temperature in anger once again. She was reasonably certain that the doctor would kick her out if he had to.

"It's tradition to climb trees so that you can welcome winter to Arendelle!"

"It is?" Elsa questioned disbelievingly.

"Olaf told me it was!"

"As nice as Olaf is, do you honestly believe that he would know anything of Arendelle's traditions?" Elsa sighed. It was exhausting getting angry over the silliest of things. She had long since learned that Anna would always do silly things and that it would be less tiring to reprimand her rather than get angry over something that had already happened.

"I guess not," Anna's lower lip quivered. "I'm sorry, Elsa. I'll try to be more careful from now on. I promise."

Elsa sighed once more. She sat at the edge of Anna's bed and reached over to give her a hug, making sure not to touch Anna's injured leg. "As long as you promise, I suppose I won't be mad at you this time around."

Anna smiled toothily at Elsa.

"However, I will get very, very angry at you if you get injured again."

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Anna's voice was muffled.

"Yes, Anna, you're forgiven," Elsa slowly detached herself from her sister. "I wonder why Kristoff hasn't come by with the ice."

Anna muttered something unintelligible.

"What was that?"

Anna spoke softly, "We broke up."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me, Anna?!" Elsa demanded. "When did you break up?!"

"Two weeks ago," Anna muffled her voice by talking into her pillow. "You looked busy that day so I didn't want to bother you with my troubles."

"Oh, Anna," Elsa wrapped arm around Anna's neck. "I'm so sorry. Why did you two break up? The two of you looked like lovebirds for the past three years."

"He met someone knew while he was on one of his trips to bring back some ice," Anna whispered. "Six months ago. He started liking her more than me when he broke up with me."

Elsa felt her heart break at the sight of Anna; she was pitiful. How could she raise her sister's spirits? Then, it hit Elsa like a thunderbolt. A devious thought formed and expanded and a small smirk graced her lips. "Oh, so that's the real reason why you fell off that tree. You wanted to meet the handsome doctor and spark a romance with him for the winter to get over your heartbreak?"

"W-what?" Anna sputtered in disbelief at Elsa's words. "That's not true! I didn't even know he was a doctor here! I didn't even know that Ichigo existed before today!"

"Oh, you're on a first name basis with the doctor? You work fast, Anna. Has he fallen for your wily charm already?" Elsa teased. Elsa absolutely loved teasing her younger sister; it was absolutely adorable to see her with a blushing face and her cute little button nose all scrunched up as if she couldn't believe what her older sister was saying to her.

"Not quite yet, your highness," Elsa stood up straighter in shock at being caught teasing her sister and Anna began blushing madly in embarrassment. Ichigo grunted as he put several objects on the ground. He stood up straight and breathed in deeply. "But since she's going to be spending most of a month in the infirmary, she may as well give it a try."

The sisters remained quiet as Ichigo unwrapped a large strip of bandage from the roll. He walked over to Anna's injured foot and began wrapping the bandage from the sole of her foot to just before her knee slowly making sure to adjust the ice bag accordingly. "Don't mind me. It's nice to see sisters getting along."

Despite his words, they remained quiet.

"So, uh, when did you become the castle doctor?" Anna asked curiously.

"About three years ago, about a month after Queen Elsa's coronation. The previous doctor decided to retire and personally interviewed four other candidates and I and selected his successor based off knowledge, experience, and whether or not we were apprenticed," Ichigo said, finally finishing wrapping Anna's foot. He frowned. "Sorry, I don't have any scissors."

Before Anna or Elsa could ask why he was apologizing for something he didn't possess, Ichigo leaned down to Anna's knee and tore off the piece of bandage that connected the wrapping with the roll using his teeth. He quickly tied the edge of the wrapping and tucked it in the layer of bandages. "There we go."

Elsa blinked. "Why was I not informed that the former doctor retired and that a new doctor was chosen?"

"Well, the former doctor did complete the necessary paperwork to ask for your presence when the interview was being conducted and I have filed the necessary paperwork to meet with you on multiple occasions but," Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, "you never came. Who would? I mean I would hardly meet with a doctor unless he was either my friend or I was sick."

"I see," Elsa said for lack of anything else to say.

"Speaking of which," Ichigo leaned down and picked off a garment from the clean floor and tossed it to Elsa, "since I have you here, I may as well earn my keep. Go into an occupied bed and put that on. You've been avoiding your monthly checkups for three years now."

Elsa frowned and crossed her arms, thin garment crinkling along the fold of her arms. "Are you telling me what to do, doctor?"

"Yes," Ichigo replied unhesitatingly. "Within these walls of my infirmary, you're a patient, not a Queen. So go change. After all, I have your sister here with me. You can't refuse me now." A mischevious glint entered Ichigo's eyes. "Or are you willing to sacrifice your sister's peace and quiet?"

"_Are you threatening my sister?!_" The temperature dropped drastically and ice formed along the floor, the wall, and the metal pieces of the bed.

"Yes." Then, before Elsa could freeze the doctor where he stood, Ichigo raised his hand and began tickling Anna's uninjured foot.

"Ohmygod– stopit!–I'mgoingtopeeinmypantsifyoukeepticklingmesopleasestopnow!" Anna managed to shout in between laughing and squirming.

Ichigo stopped after a minute and grinned unrepentantly at Elsa. "So what's it going to be?"

Elsa sighed, partially in amusement and partially in exasperation at her own assumptions before leaving Anna's bed. The temperature returned to normal and the ice faded.

"Now then, the last step. Elevation," Ichigo said, producing a strange metal contraption.

"What does that do?" Anna asked inquisitively.

Instead of responding, Ichigo raised her leg and place the object underneath before dropping her foot gently on it.

"Ooh, it elevates my foot!" Anna exclaimed excitedly. "Did you invent that yourself?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Not really. The idea's been floating around for a long time and I'm sure that there are other methods of elevation but this seemed the most comfortable for a patient to me."

"You're really smart," Anna told him. She wiggled her foot. "It's very comfortable. Lots of room to move my foot."

Ichigo gave her a small smile. "Thanks. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go perform a checkup on your sister."

Ichigo thought to himself as he walked over to the drawn curtains opposite Anna's bed making sure to grab the stethoscope he had attempted to recreate that was on the desk. It wasn't particularly strange that he had never met Princess Anna or Queen Elsa before. He was a doctor and while he was important, neither of them had ever been sick enough to warrant a visit to him in three years. Sure, he had seen them both on several occasions from afar– Elsa, the tall, aloof, cool beauty with a slender figure, platinum blonde hair tied in a single french braid usually swept over her left shoulder, reserved, icy blue eyes, and pale skin– and Anna, the cheerful, chirpy, bubbly, younger sister, shorter by half a head, perpetually rosy cheeks, strawberry-blonde hair tied in twin pigtails though also with bangs on the right side of her face, and glittering, turquoise blue eyes. But, he hadn't actually ever met them in person until now.

They were nice; Elsa being the overprotective older sister, a role he himself had once been years ago and Anna, the cheerful, carefree younger sister who reminded him a little of Orihime in terms of personality– an innocence he had once strived to protect not only in Orihime but in his younger sisters as well. He had noticed, an afterthought really, that they both had a light dusting of freckles on their faces, Elsa less than Anna. An unintentional thought formed. _How cute._

"Are you dressed, highness?" Ichigo asked from behind the curtain. Perhaps a younger Ichigo would have simply barged in and subsequently been completely embarrassed, however, time, war, and learning the proper etiquette of being a doctor had granted him much patience. And how to properly address nobles, kings, queens, and the like. Though sometimes, he was a bit more blunt and brash than people liked.

"Yes," came the reply.

Ichigo drew back the curtain which revealed the queen dressed in a rough model of a future patient's gown made of some cheap cloth Ichigo couldn't quite recall the name of.

"Good, sit down on the bed," Ichigo ordered.

Elsa sat down uncertainly, unsure of what examination the doctor would perform on her. Her last doctor's exam had been long ago when she was much younger and when her parents had been alive. She would be lying to herself if she said that she wasn't nervous.

"Relax," Ichigo told her kindly. "I'm not going to touch you inappropriately or anything. I'll be using my stethoscope to check your heartbeat and breathing for any irregularities, check your tongue for any strange colorations, your reactions, that sort of thing."

The stethoscope felt cool on her breast. It was strange; no one had ever touched her like that before but Elsa was grateful that the doctor didn't make any lewd comments like many inebriated guests had done many times in the past when she had hosted balls for visiting foreign dignitaries. He was professional throughout the entire examination though if he hadn't been she would have immediately stopped the exam, frozen him solid, fired him from his position, and exiled him. He, somehow– likely through conducting the examination hundreds of times– had recognized her nervously and made small talk with her throughout the entire exam to rid the situation of awkwardness and herself of her own nervousness.

"And how is the state of the kingdom?" The doctor asked her after finishing the exam.

Elsa smiled. It was nice to have a fresh perspective on the many affairs of the kingdom– one that did not aim to please her like her many advisors. "Peaceful," she said at last, "and growing. Arendelle is at the height of prosperity."

Ichigo smirked. "Yeah, well, with the salary you pay me for doing absolutely nothing most of the time, I don't doubt that."

"Oh?" Elsa gave the good doctor a smirk of her own. "Then, until Anna recovers, I task you with being her minder."

"Ugh," Ichigo groaned. "I walked into that one."

"Yes. Yes, you did," Elsa responded with a small smile as they made the short trip to Anna's bed.

"Anna," Elsa said sweetly. "I've found a new playmate for you."

Ichigo looked at her inquisitively. "I thought I was her minder?"

"With Anna, it's the same thing," Elsa shot Ichigo a smug look.

Ichigo let loose a long-suffering sigh.

Anna cheered.

Still, Ichigo doubted it would be too bad. At the very least, it would be thousands of times easier to deal with a hyperactive, bed-confined Princess than battling a god hell-bent on world domination.

"Would either of you like hot chocolate?" Ichigo asked politely. He really hoped they both said no.

The two of them turned to look at him so quickly they made Yoruichi look slow.

"Hot chocolate? They don't ship that this time of year. It's out of season," Anna told him. "I should know. I keep trying to save it but it's always gone by the end of autumn."

"I make my own stock...from cocoa beans...that I grow in my private garden...from the plot of land the kingdom gave me...for being the castle doctor...It was on the paperwork I signed...you probably skipped over it...," Ichigo hesitated with each phrase he spoke as both Anna and Elsa leaned in closer and closer to him with each word they spoke.

"I will buy any and all cocoa beans you have for triple the current rate," Elsa said quickly. She loved drinking hot chocolate on a cold, winter day. Unfortunately, Anna typically drank all of it before she could enjoy said drink during said season.

Ichigo shook his head. "No deal. I wouldn't sell it if you offered me the kingdom."

"As your queen, I command you to relinquish any and all cocoa beans you have in your possession," Elsa said with an air of nobility and superiority.

Ichigo snorted. "I guess I better move out by the end of the day then."

Elsa clasped his hands; it was uncharacteristic of her, she knew, to even touch another person other than her sister but when it came to hot chocolate, she simply lost most of her senses. It was the last drink she shared with both her sister and her parents before they had died and it was over a drink of hot chocolate that she and Anna and truly reconciled and gotten to know each other better again after she had ended the Eternal Winter. "Could you...would you supply me with a cup of hot cocoa every now and then? Please?"

Ichigo recoiled momentarily at the action; he was used to doing the touching not being touched, "I suppose I could, highness."

Anna's turquoise actions widened at her sister's action. Then, she grinned slyly. "Aha!" Anna pointed at Elsa and Ichigo. "Now who's the one trying to charm the handsome doctor?!"

Both Elsa and Ichigo blushed before Elsa quickly let go of the doctor's hands. "D-don't be ridiculous, Anna. A queen does not charm or seduce."

"I didn't say anything about seduction, Elsa. It looks like someone's having some naughty thoughts~!" Anna said singsongy.

Ichigo shook his head at the playful banter between siblings– or was it the younger sister teasing the older sister?– with a smile on his face. "I'll just go get that hot chocolate. With milk or water?"

"Milk!" Neither of them glanced his way as they continued their banter.

Minutes later, Ichigo returned with three rather large cups of steaming hot chocolate. "A cup of hot cocoa for the pretty princess," Anna giggled as she accepted the cup, "and a cup of hot cocoa for the beautiful queen." Elsa smiled at the compliment; it wasn't often that she received a compliment simply for the sake of complimenting someone.

Two chairs later found them all seated, Elsa and Ichigo in the chairs, and Anna sitting upright in her bed with several fluffy pillows propping her back.

"It's so thick!" Anna exclaimed, slurped the hot chocolate slowly so as to savor the taste.

"And creamy. This is excellent, Ichigo, thank you for sharing it with the both of us," Elsa sipped her drink.

"Yeah, thanks Ichigo!"

"A little cornstarch makes the consistency thicker," Ichigo explained. "And you're very welcome. It's always nice to share a warm drink with others."

"Why don't you tell us a little about yourself, doctor?" Elsa asked relaxedly. "I always enjoy learning more about my subjects especially ones I appear to have unintentionally ignored for the past three years."

"It's fine, highness. I understand that rulers are busy nearly every waking moment of their day." Ichigo sat back in his chair and sighed slightly. "There's not much to know about me. I hail from a distant land far to the east of here, a land known as Japan."

Anna asked, "Do all people have strangely colored hair as yours?"

"Anna!" Elsa reprimanded her sister. "You don't go around asking people rude questions."

Anna stared at Ichigo unrepentantly.

"It's fine, highness, I don't mind such questions any longer," Ichigo waved her off. "To answer your question, Princess, no, no one has hair the same color as I do or equally strangely colored hair."

"Why did you move away from your home country?" Anna fired off her next question. Elsa leaned in, also interested in the mysterious man who had somehow become the castle doctor.

"Unrest, for the most part. The government of Japan has been in decline for a while. Battles have broken out against the current regime though a war hasn't yet been formally declared," Ichigo said. He had had three years to practice his cover story though really it was just a twist on a manga he had read over a decade ago. "I participated in many battles in the beginning but when my family was killed by the regime, I decided to move away from war and practice medicine as a form of repentance for all the lives I've taken, intentionally and unintentionally. Eventually, I ended up here."

That last part was a sort of bastardized form of the truth. Really, he took up medicine because his father had been a doctor and it was much more rewarding to heal than to kill, in his opinion. There was really only one man he wanted to kill– Aizen– but it would have to wait until he died a natural death so that he could enter Soul Society. Sure, he could open up a Garganta to Soul Society but that would just bring unwanted attention to himself. He could open up a Garganta to Hueco Mundo but living in a wasteland didn't exactly appeal to him. He would just live out his life in Arendelle. He had a comfortable job and a comfortable life and he trained every now and then so his skills wouldn't rust.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Anna said sadly, a hand covering her mouth. Elsa murmured much of the same to him.

"It's fine," Ichigo sighed tiredly. "It was long ago. I've since recovered from despair."

It was true. Aizen had killed Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin as a form of petty revenge against the man who had defeated him the first time around. He had grieved, yes, but he had long since recovered from their deaths. He would protect them this time around so that they wouldn't have to even deal with the afterlife.

"So, are you any good with a sword?" Anna asked at last to change the topic.

Ichigo snorted. "Combat in Japan revolved around knowing how to wield a sword, Princess. I know how to use one."

It wasn't bragging, not in the way he spoke of how to use a sword. Both Anna and Elsa recognized that it was simply a statement of fact. He knew how to use a sword. Well.

"What do you like doing for fun?" Anna continued questioning.

"Reading about more traditional methods of medicine and healing, gardening, cooking, inventing or at least tinkering with existing items, and of course, practicing my more offensive skills," Ichigo replied.

"You like cooking?" This time it was Elsa who asked.

"I made the hot cocoa you're drinking from scratch, didn't I? Yes, I enjoy cooking. One of my...sisters enjoyed cooking for the entire family. It's just a way of remembering her by," Ichigo replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Elsa said softly.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Ichigo said. "You couldn't have possibly known."

An uncomfortable silence permeated the air.

Ichigo broke the silence. "Why don't you tell me what minding the Princess entails? And why do I get the feeling that it's a lot harder than it sounds?"

Anna and Elsa broke out into giggles.

~Bleach/Frozen A1 Ch1~

**A/N: I was sorely disappointed with the amount of fics in this particular crossover so I made my own. Since I need something to read in this crossover. I hope this inspires you all to write more in this crossover.**

**Some things of note:**

**A speciedaler is the currency of Norway of the time. I ultimately calculated 100 speciedaler to be roughly $2000 (American currency) in modern times. I probably calculated it wrong but whatever. Remember, it costs less to live back then than it does now.**

**Since Frozen is a Disney film, that means I don't have to be entirely accurate to history. So, since Elsa is a Queen and Norway really could only have a single monarch, assume that Norway is split into various smaller kingdoms with Arendelle being the most prominent.**

**Assume that Ichigo's destruction of the Hogyoku granted him perfect knowledge of Norwegian. Since, you know, the Hogyoku grants all desires.**

**Yep, Ichigo's a doctor like his old man.**

**Yes, ElsaxIchigoxAnna. **

**No, I do not mind writing incestous scenes between Elsa and Anna (namely, kissing since I'm not into writing lemons and likely never will). I write PJO fics and Zeus married his sister, Poseidon married his uncle's daughter, really his cousin, Hades married his brother and sister's daughter so his niece. And of course, most royals in the past were related to another. And then, of course, there was that scene in Frozen of only an act of true love saving Anna from death. And Elsa saved her sister. And usually, in Disney films, true love means love between two unrelated people in the romantic sense.**

**I would just like to say, Disney implied that particular love in Frozen, I, like many others, simply wrote it a bit more...explicitly.**

**So yes, ElsaxIchigoxAnna. Love among all three of them. Hooray!**

**What else? **

**Oh, right, this will take place in Arendelle (obviously) but will eventually move into Soul Society.**

**That'll be fun to write.**

**But first, romance! Because I don't think I've actually written a romantic scene in any of my fics (in my opinion).**

**And I like Frozen. And Bleach. So romance amongst the time-traveling, weary, wandering hero misplaced in time and location, the cool, beautiful, distant Queen, and the lovable, adorable, quirky Princess.**

**I imagine that they will get into many strange situations over the years. **

**That should be about it for now so...**

**(Aha! Caught something just before I posted this! Does anyone have an idea for a last name for Elsa and Anna? Because Kristoff got one but I don't think one was mentioned for Elsa and Anna [And I did research!])**

**Edited: 12/18/14 (just some spelling errors I noticed while rereading the chapter).**

**As always,**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Following Day

~Bleach/Frozen A1 Ch2~

_The next day..._

Elsa enjoyed her current situation. She was curled up in an oversized red chair, not a single limb peaking out from underneath the blanket other than her right hand which held a nice, thick book. To the right of her chair, was a table stand the height of one of the arms of her chair where a cup of half finished, still steaming hot cocoa laid on top given to her from her now favorite doctor. Elsa carefully marked her place in the book before placing it on the table stand and taking up her cocoa, the fine plate in her left hand and the cup in her right arm. Yes, Elsa was quite content with her current situation.

She looked to her left where she had a clear view of the outside through the pentagonal shaped window despite the several towering bookcases. It was snowing lightly again, the same as yesterday, though the afternoon sun shone as brightly as if it was a midsummer day. Elsa's thoughts turned to the resident doctor who had given her the cup of hot cocoa she was currently enjoying.

Elsa wasn't sure what to think of him. He was brash, not to the point of arrogance, but rather, a tempered brashness that he had learned through years of hard work. He addressed her colloquially with only the slightest touch of respectfulness in regards to her position as Queen. She didn't dislike the way he talked to her; it was a refreshing experience to be talked to as if she were just another woman especially since there was no one else she could really talk to as an ordinary person other than her sister. Even with foreign dignitaries, she had to be careful of the way she phrased her words lest she unintentionally insult them.

Elsa sipped some of her hot cocoa and subsequently frowned when she realized that her cup was only a quarter full of the wondrous drink. She wasn't sure what to make of his past either. She had gathered from what Ichigo Kurosaki revealed of himself that he was once a powerful warrior in his homeland and had inferred that he had likely slain many men in the past before taking up the mantle of doctor.

It was that reasoning that had led her, hours after departing from the infirmary, to ordering more guards to the infirmary to protect Anna. She trusted Ichigo especially when she considered that he had had three years to kill either she or her sister without anyone being the wiser, however, her concern outweighed any fledgling trust. She did not doubt that Ichigo could handle himself, not after secretly observing his movements and the way he walked– not a movement wasted no matter what action he took from lifting a cup to the way he walked; each movement carefully calculated to take the least amount of energy, something she had only observed in the most battle-hardened of her army– but the safety of her sister came before all. Anna was more vulnerable now with her injured foot, more vulnerable to being killed by assassins.

Assassins. Elsa gritted her teeth in anger. A sip of hot cocoa calmed the flash of anger she experienced. Many in the world detested her magic and magic in general. When one compounded the fact that she was a ruler, a Queen of one of the most influential kingdoms in the entire world because of Arendelle's favorable location along the coast of Norway which allowed access to the entire Baltic Sea, other rulers– kings in particular– became jealous of her status. The greedy kings and rulers who wanted her kingdom for its prosperity sent assassins after her to directly attack her kingdom would essentially mean war. War that would include the use of her mystical powers. Many had heard of the Eternal Winter Elsa had caused in her kingdom, a vast land, and so the rulers thought to themselves, _who was to say that she couldn't freeze an army of men or a large navy? _

For the record, she could do that, which was why no ruler dared to declare war against she in the name of stamping out sorcery and witchcraft like many had done in the past. Instead, they sent assassins after her– mainly incompetent thugs who never set foot within castle grounds thanks to the work of her guards but on the rare occasion, really only once, a deadly master-assassin that come within inches of taking her life. Elsa unconsciously rubbed the side of her neck where a thin scar from an abnormally sharp dagger remained invisible unless one was near enough to her that they were about to kiss her neck.

No one had ever gotten that close to her before that day.

Elsa leaned her head back into the seat and sighed, hot cocoa balanced on the arm of her seat and plate held close to her abdomen. She had never realized exactly how difficult it was to rule a kingdom. There were so many things that needed her attention from the taxes on specific items being imported to and exported from Arendelle to revising unfair laws to conducting negotiations with other countries and making sure that other countries wouldn't go to war with Arendelle. Yes, she delegated much of her tasks but she still had the responsibility of overseeing the end result to make sure it was all for the good of Arendelle. And on top of all that, she had to deal with assassins every couple of months.

Elsa admired ordinary people– like the resident doctor Ichigo Kurosaki. People like the doctor had it easy, only having to worry about themselves and their immediate family at the most. They could take breaks from their jobs and even take the day off if need be. She didn't have the same choice. Being a Queen was a full time job, day and night. There were no breaks for her though she did manage to find a little time for herself today– miraculously, she had held court and finished all the needed to be done earlier in the day. She had nothing pressing to be done for the rest of the day, thankfully.

She drank the last of her hot cocoa and stood up, leaving the blanket in her place and placing the cup of hot cocoa and plate on the table stand. She had decided the previous day to visit Anna everyday until she could walk on her own.

Elsa's guards followed her, as they always did everywhere, on her way to the infirmary. There, she was met with a sign on the closed doors.

_At the royal blacksmith's with Princess Anna and guards. If you need the doctor, you can find me there._

_- Kurosaki Ichigo, Castle Doctor_

Elsa thought it strange that he would put his last name first.

...

_Morning, the same day..._

The sound of curtains sliding open awakened Anna from her sleep. Her eyes fluttered sleepily, wondering who would disturb her at an ungodly hour of the morning. "Ichigo?"

"Good morning, Princess," a small smirk graced his lips. "How are you feeling today?"

She sleepily asked, "What time is it?"

"Eight in the morning," Ichigo responded.

"W-what? Why did you wake me up so early?" Anna finally sat up, frizzed strawberry-blonde hair all about her head. "I usually don't get up until ten." Her head continuously fell forward as if she were about to fall asleep only to catch herself in time and set her head straighter.

"Did you really plan on staying in bed all month long? Well, let me dissuade you of those thoughts now. You won't be staying bed for more than a couple of days," Ichigo responded. "But in order for you to be able to move about, we need to visit the royal forge."

Anna snored, the loudness of said snore actually waking herself up. "H-huh? Forge? Why do we need to go there?"

Ichigo withheld a laugh at the sight of Anna trying to keep awake. "You'll see. In the meantime, two maids have offered to assist you in bathing." He pinched his nose shut and teased her. "You stink!"

Anna gaped at him. "What? I took a bath yesterday!"

"And you're going to take one today. And tomorrow. And every subsequent day you're stuck with me," Ichigo said.

"But bathing too often can bring about disease!" Anna protested. She really didn't like taking baths; they were so cold!

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because I'm a doctor and I say that baths actually promote health and cleanliness. They only bring about disease if you're taking water from a spring, pond, or lake without boiling it first."

Ichigo let loose a small laugh at her horror-stricken expression. "Bathing is good for you, Princess, and as long as you're with me, you're taking a bath everyday...one way or another. And there's nothing you can do to persuade me otherwise."

Anna's lower lip quivered. Ichigo remained steadfast in his decision. For five long years, he had had to deal with the horrible stench of just about everyone since in the 1840s, everyone bathed once a week if that. He had, of course, eventually gotten used to it, but he himself took a bath once a day ever since taking the post of castle doctor. If he had to take care of someone for a month, they were going to smell clean, damn it! "I'll let you in on a little secret, Princess."

Anna glared at him though displayed a small amount of curiosity at what Ichigo was going to say.

"You're going to smell much better than you're sister after this," Ichigo grinned at her before turning around. "Ladies, the Princess is ready for you!"

Anna could only gape at his retreating form at the words he had uttered.

...

"Ready to go?"

Anna crossed her arms and tilted her away from the castle doctor. Her bathing experience had been...embarrassing to say in the least. She had never had someone look at her with no clothes on let alone actually touch her. And two people had touched when she was naked! She was only grateful that it hadn't been a man who had given her a sponge bath. She would have been redder than her hair throughout the entire ordeal!

Ichigo smirked at Anna. She had fought the maids tooth and nail throughout the entire attempt to bathe her until Ichigo had threatened loudly from within his office that if she hadn't finished being bathed in ten minutes, he would finish the job himself.

Anna had been much quieter after that.

Finally, Anna scrunched up her nose and faced Ichigo once more, "How do you expect me to get to the royal forge? In case you haven't noticed, I sprained my foot." Anna pointed to her elevated, injured foot for emphasis.

Anna grew worried at her doctor's slow forming grin; she yelped when Ichigo put his arms underneath her legs and back and lifted her from the bed.

She looked at Ichigo with wide eyes, her nose nearly touching his. She was so close to him that if she wanted to, she could easily steal a kiss from the handsome doctor's lips. She stuttered nervously, a blush slowly growing on her rosy cheeks. "H-hi."

He smiled at her, causing her to blush even deeper. She had gotten the impression the previous day that Ichigo smiled on the rare occasion and laughed even less. "Hello, Princess."

Anna shifted a little in his arms and accidentally poked his stomach. And then poked again when she realized that her finger had met muscle instead of the fat she had expected. And again. And again. And again. And again. "Ooh. You're very firm."

Ichigo gave her an amused look. "Thanks, I try to keep myself in shape."

Anna stuffed her face into his chest in bashfulness before trying to change the subject. "Don't I need to keep my foot elevated?"

"Why do you think the guards will be carrying your bed?" Ichigo asked, nodding at the guards to let them know it was okay to pick up the bed.

"I didn't even notice them there," Anna murmured.

"Well, they are there for your protection not for you to bug them," Ichigo answered as he began walking. "Let me know if you guys need a break!"

The two of them carrying the bed grunted an affirmative while the other two guards gave him a vocal "Yes, sir!"

Soon enough– though the two guards carrying the bed didn't quite share the same sentiment– they arrived at the royal forge though not after gathering many strange looks from the people they had passed on the way to the forge.

The forge was located outside the castle though within castle walls. It was a large, one-story structure with a large chimney with smoke blowing from the chimney signaling that someone was at work in the forge. It was a structure mainly made of brick and unpainted, aged finely though in a completely usable state. A smaller structure, barely capable of holding three people comfortably jutted out from the side made of the same material.

"Cover your ears," Ichigo told Anna who complied though wondering why she had to do so. "Oi, Erik! Get out here!"

A few moments later, the door slammed open and revealed a large man width-wise, though reaching to Ichigo's chin. He was the descendant of a Viking, burly, with thick, bulging muscles displayed on his arms, a result of hard work and genetics, and wearing ragged, tight clothing. A smile grew across his bearded face, sweating from the stifling heat behind him, "Haha! Ichigo Kurosaki! Finally found a lass for yeh and decided to introduce her to me, eh? And what a fine way of doing so with the lass in your arms!"

Ichigo grinned, "Look a little closer, Erik, or has the smoke blinded you in addition to taking your hearing? That's the Princess you're talking about."

Erik peered at the girl in his friend's arms; Anna had met him a couple of times– though not for more than a minute– and still thought he looked like a furry, red monster with all that red hair on his face. She much preferred her men clean shaven– like Ichigo. _Oh my god, did I really just think that? Well, at least he can't read my mind!_ She quickly tuned back in to Erik's words. "So it is! How about that! Pleasure to meet you, Princess Anna!"

Anna giggled– how could she not with the boisterous, infectious mood Erik had about him?– and responded politely, "Nice to meet you too, Erik."

"Ehh? What was that Princess Anna?" Erik asked, cupping one of his ears. "I'm afraid I'm half-deaf! You're gonna haf ta speak up!"

Anna giggled again. "I said, it's nice to meet you too, Erik!"

"There we go lassie!" Erik adopted a strange look. "Ichigo! Why are you carrying the Princess? Have you gotten engaged to her so soon after she broke up with that lad, Kristoff? You work fast, boy! Bwahahaha!"

Anna wanted to feel bad when Kristoff was mentioned but she simply couldn't be sad for a second in Erik's continually merry presence. Ichigo shook his head, "No, the Princess here sprained her foot so until I build something for her, I have to carry her everywhere. Speaking of which, that's why I came here. You mind helping me out with a little project of mine? It's for the Princess."

Erik shrugged his shoulders. "I had planned on making some swords for some of the guards but they won't be expecting them until next week. What do you have in mind, Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked around for a moment. He couldn't exactly put the Princess down for a moment to retrieve the schematics he had made for a wheelchair and the guards did have to be on alert and carrying a Princess wouldn't exactly allow one of the guards to be at the ready, no matter how remote the chance was that they would get attack within castle walls. "Anna, do me a favor and take out the folded piece of paper in my pocket, please?"

Anna blinked before complying, her hand fumbling around blindly on the inside of his coat and touching his stomach on more than one occasion and tongue sticking out of her mouth cutely in her quest to find the paper before finally her fingers touched the edge of a piece of paper. Her face lit up as she pulled the piece of paper out. "Aha! Found it! Here you go, Erik!"

"Thank you, Princess!" Erik unfolded the paper, taking care not to rip it and went over what was written carefully. "Yes, yes. I see. Yes, I think I could forge and weld all the materials you've outlined on here. And as usual, you even have the dimensions written down! I have enough steel to make all the parts you need for this, what is it called, a wheelchair?"

"Yeah. And that's good to hear. I assume you'll need my help with the hammering part since your apprentice has off for the day, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Aye, lad, he has Wednesdays off. Why did you bring the Princess if you're going to be helping me?" Erik asked.

"The Queen told me to stick with her when I told her I had a lot of free time on my hands," Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, unintentionally jostling Anna. "Besides, it'll do the Princess good to get out of the infirmary for a while. Even I don't like being in there for too long and I'm a doctor."

"Bwahahaha! Very well, then set Princess Anna up comfortably and come inside. We have work to do! Princess Anna, 'twas good to meet you. I wish you a swift recovery!" Erik turned and disappeared into the forge.

"He was nice," Anna commented. 'Really jolly."

Ichigo smiled wistfully. "He became my first friend after I became the castle doctor. I healed his son when was deathly ill and he helps me build something every now and then when he has the time."

"That's really nice of him!" Anna chirped as Ichigo set her on the bed in the adjacent cottage. "He seems like a good friend."

"He is," Ichigo agreed. "Are you going to be okay here?"

"Well, I certainly don't want to be looked at the ceiling all day," Anna smiled. "Thanks for taking me out!"

Ichigo smiled a bit at the chirpy princess as he placed her leg on the elevating device. "No problem, Princess. You don't move from here, understand?"

"Yes, Ichigo," Anna rolled her eyes as he covered her up in blankets though the proximity of the cottage near the forge was close enough to keep her warm. She had discovered, once inside, that it was really just a resting place to sit down as evidenced by the three wooden chairs the guards had moved, and a place to use the washroom if necessary.

Ichigo lightly tousled her strawberry-blonde hair; Anna blinked at the familiarity of his action as if he had done that same thing many times before but she didn't say anything. It felt nice for someone to touch her hair even if it was just a little pat. "Stay out of trouble, Princess. One of the guards said they'd bring you breakfast and we can have lunch together in a few hours."

"Okay, Ichigo!" Anna grinned at the doctor. She looked forward to getting to know the mysterious doctor a little better. And maybe ask a couple questions she couldn't ask while Elsa was present.

Like if he had a girlfriend.

"Oi, take good care of her, all right?" Anna heard Ichigo tell the guards outside. "And if she tries to get up, knock her out. Queen Elsa's orders."

Anna pouted. _I wouldn't get up from my bed._

A butterfly flew lazily across the single window of the cottage.

_Ooh, a butterfly! If only I could get up and chase it!_

...

"Hi, Ichigo!" Anna greeted as cheerfully as ever.

Ichigo gave her a small smile as he entered the room, slightly tired and with a fine layer of grime added to his skin. He smelled of smoke, mainly, though there was the slightest tinge of vanilla to him– likely because of the soap he had used in the morning. He headed towards the bathroom, which contained a small shower for a quick cleansing. "I'll be right out."

Anna hummed to herself as two of the guards came in and set up a small table before placing some food they had brought from the kitchens on it.

"Thanks," Ichigo told the guards who saluted him. "You guys can go on break now. I'm sure your hungry."

"With all due respect sir, we were assigned as Princess Anna's bodyguards by the Queen. We are not supposed to leave her side for any reason unless the shift ends or the Queen herself orders it." One of the guards stated though his official tone was betrayed by the rumbling of his stomach.

Ichigo snorted and waved them off. "You can't exactly protect the Princess on an empty stomach. Go and eat. I'm sure I could take on any would be attackers. Don't worry, I'll take the blame if the Queen comes around."

The guards saluted him. "Thank you sir. We'll be back within the hour."

"Take your time," Ichigo called out behind them. "Don't want you guys to get indigestion."

"How's your thingamabob coming along, doctor?" Anna asked as Ichigo leaned in to set some extra pillows behind her back so she could sit up. "Ooh, thanks!"

"No problem, Princess," Ichigo stood up straight. "It's coming along fine. We just have to make the wheels, find some rubber to put on the wheels, and find some upholstery to put on the wheelchair so it's more comfortable for you to sit on. Now, what would you like to eat first?"

"Uh...," Anna tilted her head, her index finger placed on her cheek in thought as she looked at all the food on the table. "Some soup, please. It's a little cold in here."

Ichigo poured her a bowl of soup and handed her the bowl and a spoon before pouring himself a bowl of the same and sitting down on the chair. "How was your morning?"

Anna smiled at him after slurping some soup from her spoon. "I slept after you left."

"That's unsurprising. I didn't exactly give you anything to do to entertain yourself. Sorry about that," Ichigo replied, tearing into a loaf of bread voraciously. He was starving.

"So," Anna began, having finished her soup and having decided to wait a while before eating something new. "Do you have anyone you like?"

Anna laughed at the doctor, who had looked up from his meal with a piece of bread hanging from his mouth. He took the bread in his mouth and chewed it thoughtfully as he thought about two girls in particular– two women he hadn't seen in over a decade and likely wouldn't see for decades to come. Rukia and Orihime. In the end, he hadn't done anything even after realizing that he had liked them. By the time he had realized it, Rukia and gotten together with Renji and Orihime had turned her love to Uryuu. Of course, there was also a war going on against Aizen and his Hogyoku-enhanced Hollow army so there wasn't exactly time to confess his feelings.

Ichigo's voice sounded strangled to Anna as if recalling a particularly painful memory, "Not...anymore."

"Oh! I'm so sorry if I brought up any painful memories!" Anna exclaimed, sounding genuinely sorry to Ichigo's ears.

Ichigo waved her off. "Relax, it's been a long time since I thought about them anyways. I've been too busy to think about the past."

"Them?" Anna asked curiously.

"Well, haven't you ever liked more than one person in your life, Princess?"

Anna nodded her head thoughtfully. "Oh, I see."

They ate in silence for a little before Anna popped another question. "How do you like Arendelle?"

"Well, I wouldn't stay here if I didn't like it. It's nice. Peaceful. The Queen rules her kingdom well," Ichigo answered.

Anna grinned slyly. "Are those the only thoughts you have about the Queen?"

Ichigo eyed her warily. He had heard about Anna's many attempts of finding Elsa a lover; they all ended in disaster and not unusually, with the potential suitor frozen solid. "Don't even think about it, Princess."

Anna continued on, pretending that she hadn't heard him. "What's your opinion on magic?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes but humored her regardless. "It certainly seems useful especially."

"But do you like it?" Anna pestered. "Would you mind if you had a magical girlfriend?"

Ichigo decided to nip this in the bud before Anna could try pairing him up with Elsa. "I'm not going to date your sister, Princess."

Anna blinked. "Date?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Sorry, I meant to say court. I am not going to be courting the Queen, Princess." He frowned. "Language still gives me a little trouble sometimes."

"Are you sure?" Anna looked at him with wide eyes. "Because I'm pretty sure she likes you."

Ichigo snorted. "Is that what you tell all the guys when you're trying to match them up with your sister?"

"No," Anna mumbled. "Sometimes I just push them into my sister and let it play naturally from there."

A small laugh escaped Ichigo before he could stop himself. "Aren't those guys usually the ones who end up frozen?"

Anna sulked and turned her head away from the doctor. "It's not my fault Elsa reacts so badly towards being bumped into. Hasn't she ever heard of love at first bump?"

Before Ichigo could respond, a knock at the door sounded followed by the opening of the door.

"Elsa!" Anna squealed. "What are you doing here?"

Standing in the doorway was Elsa, with a stern expression across her features, and dressed in a pale blue dress that accentuated each and every curve of her body.

"Where are the guards?" Elsa demanded, hands on her hips in slight intimidation.

"Relax, highness," Ichigo said, finally turning around to face her. "I let them go have lunch."

Elsa blinked. "I had forgotten about that particular tidbit."

"No worries," Ichigo said, pulling up a chair that had been moved to the corner of the room. "Come sit down."

"Thank you, doctor," Elsa said politely as she sat down. "And as to why I am here, Anna, I found some free time on my hands and thought I would visit you."

Elsa turned to Ichigo, eyes narrowed ever so slightly but still looking very, very deadly. "Imagine my surprise when I went to the infirmary only to discover that neither you or the doctor were there."

Ichigo shrugged, placing an apple core into an empty bowl. "I did say that not much happened in the infirmary."

Elsa pursued her lips but otherwise said nothing. He had been the castle doctor for three years now, and from what she been told by Gerda, the head maid and one of the few people she considered to be a friend, he was successful in his duties, never once losing a life when a sick or injured person had been brought to him. He had also always arrived promptly after being called for. She understood that people had their own ways of doing things and so long as he continued his excellent work, she wouldn't say anything further of his comings and goings during work hours unless his work slipped from him.

Besides, he might cut off her cocoa supply and she couldn't have that.

Instead, Elsa asked, "What are you doing here, doctor? I doubt my sister is capable of forging anything in her current condition."

"Call me Ichigo, highness. I've never been one for formalities. You too, Princess." Ichigo added almost as an afterthought. "I'm working with Erik to build something that will allow the Princess to move about despite her injury. A wheelchair."

"You can call me Anna, Ichigo!" Anna interrupted.

Ichigo blinked before slowly nodding his assent. Anna stared intently at Elsa who gazed back resolutely. Anna then pulled out the big guns. A quivering lower lip and eyes opened as wide as possible, displaying her glittering, turquoise eyes for maximum effect.

Elsa sighed. "It appears my sister will not stop looking at me with that puppy dog look until I allow you to call me by first name. So, in private only, you may call me Elsa."

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders in neutrality, showing Elsa neither happiness or distaste at calling her by her first name. "Sure thing, Elsa."

Elsa decided to change the topic. "Tell me more of this wheelchair, Ichigo."

Ichigo stared at Elsa blankly. "It's a chair. On wheels."

Anna sniggered at Elsa's flushed cheeks.

"I'm joking, Elsa," Ichigo said after Anna had calmed down. "An injured person like Anna will be able to move on her own by rolling the wheels of the wheelchair or by having someone push them from the handles located at the rear of the wheelchair. I'll show you the actual wheelchair tomorrow so you can understand what I'm talking about better."

Elsa nodded her head. "I look forward to tomorrow then, Ichigo."

"So Elsa," Anna said, drawing eyes from both Elsa and Ichigo, "have you given any thought as to what you want for your birthday?"

"My birthday is not for another two weeks or so," Elsa pointed out.

"So? I need to know so I have time to get overseas if need be," Anna explained. "Oh! And so Ichigo has enough time to get you a present too!"

Elsa turned to Ichigo with a raised eyebrow, "You're going to get me a birthday gift?"

Ichigo decided to roll with it, "I guess Anna decided that since we're all on a first name basis with one another, we're all friends, and friends get each other gifts for their birthdays. Or something like that, right Anna?"

Anna looked at him with wide, happy eyes, "We're all friends? Yay!"

Ichigo and Elsa glanced to each other and shared an eye roll. "So long as you are with me on my birthday, Anna, I will be happy."

"Elsa!" Anna whined. "You say that every year! At least give me a hint or else I'll give you a stocking full of coal for your birthday! And Christmas!"

Elsa smiled. "Very well. I suppose I could use a new dress for the Christmas Ball."

"Ooh! I know the perfect store that has the most amazing–"

Elsa held up a hand to stop her. "Since you wanted a hint, I think it is only fair that you make the dress yourself."

"W-what?" Anna gaped at her. "I don't know how to sew! Besides, it'll take too long!"

"I believe there are sewing machines for sale in town," Elsa smirked at Anna. "I've heard that they make sewing much easier. Perhaps you should find one and learn how to use it."

"But why do you want me to make a dress? It'll turn out horrible! There's a lot of pretty dresses in–" Anna tried to convince Elsa.

"Because," Ichigo interrupted Anna; the sisters both turned to look at the doctor, "gifts that come from the heart, that come from the hard work a family member put into it will be forever much more important and much more sacred than any store bought gift. I, personally, would prefer a gift made by a family member than any expensive, flashy gift."

Elsa looked at him, a small smile on her lips. He had summed up her feelings on gifts perfectly. "That is exactly correct."

"You wouldn't happen to know how to use one of those sewing machines, would you Ichigo? Even though they're on sale, I don't think anyone in the entire city knows how to use one," Anna asked glumly.

Ichigo looked upwards, mildly uncomfortable. He had wanted to make a scarf for Yuzu and had gotten several lessons on how to use sewing machines from Uryuu.

"Y-you know how to use one of those things?!" Anna questioned gleefully. "Please! You have to teach me! Pretty please with a cherry on top? Please! Please! Please!"

"She's not going to stop until you say yes," Elsa looked amused at Ichigo's discomfort of his current situation.

"All right already," Ichigo gave up if only to stop Anna's pestering. "I only took a couple lessons from a friend of mine so I can't promise to teach you anything overly extravagant but I could at least teach you how to operate a sewing machine."

"Thank you so much!" Anna beamed at him.

"Yeah, yeah, not like I had a choice," Ichigo muttered.

Anna smiled cheerily at his grumpiness before asking Elsa, "Who's going to be at the Christmas Ball, Elsa?"

Elsa wrinkled her nose in disgust at the upcoming ball. She detested most balls because she had to continually play the political game with visiting dignitaries while avoiding being set up with the sons of said dignitaries for the evening. "Most countries. Germany, France, Italy, Spain, and England. Oh, and Corona too. And two dignitaries from the Southern Isles and Weselton. Apparently, they both want to make reparations to us so that we might open up trade negotiations with them."

"Rapunzel and Flynn are going to be coming for Christmas?" Anna asked excitedly. "Oh, that's so wonderful!"

Then, Anna wrinkled her nose in distaste. "People from the Southern Isles and Weselton are going to be coming here? That's a disaster waiting to happen."

Ichigo leaned back in his chair with his hands on the back of his head, "Hearing all this makes me glad I'm a simple doctor."

Anna snorted. "A doctor who can fight."

"And invent things," Elsa added.

"And sew!"

"And supply me with hot cocoa."

Elsa blushed when Ichigo and Anna looked at her strangely because of her last comment.

"None of that is nearly as impressive as dealing with people who tried to kill me a couple years while pretending that everything is okay," Ichigo said. Technically, he had done the same thing when he had first invaded Soul Society as their enemy but later had become their ally and when he had worked with Tia Harribel, Coyote Starrk, and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez when Aizen had surfaced the second time around but that was besides the point.

Anna looked at her blushing sister and the relaxed doctor, trading glances between them rapidly as an idea formed in her head. She giggled to herself mentally as she said, "You know, Elsa, Ichigo doesn't have anyone he's seeing right now. Maybe he could be your escort for the ball?"

Ichigo sighed. "You're going on about this again, Anna?"

Elsa narrowed her eyes. She voiced her thoughts aloud in a slightly angry tone. "Am I not good enough for you, _doctor_?"

Ichigo blinked at her. "No need to sound so angry. Anna was asking earlier in a not so covert way about my taste in women...to set me up with you...I would prefer to have a five second head start before you start trying to freeze me."

Elsa had been steadily turning redder while Ichigo was talking though in embarrassment and not in anger as Ichigo had assumed. But his last words had doused her embarrassment like water to fire. She laughed– a beautiful sound that she immediately tried to suppress only to absolutely fail and burst into even more laughter, a contagious sound that spread to Anna, who had begun giggling, and infecting even the normally reserved Ichigo, causing him to lift the corner of his lips upwards into a small smile; a bright and cheerful noise of pure amusement, causing her icy blue to sparkle in delight and caused her face to simple radiate a mild yet potent euphoria. Ice momentarily formed along the walls of the cottage.

Finally, Elsa caught herself and began to calm down. She wiped a tear that had formed in the corner of her eye. "I am sorry about that. I am so used to people being careful of what they say around me for fear that I would freeze them that I found your humor hilarious. I would be delighted if you would be my escort to the ball. You are certainly less dull than all the suitors I have had to deal with in the past. Certainly more...interesting."

Ichigo could only stare at the Queen. _What? What? What just happened here? Someone has to have joked around with her before, right? "Uh..."_

"This is the part where you say you'll take Elsa to the ball," Anna cupped her hands and stage-whispered conspiratorially to Ichigo.

Ichigo confusedly said, "I-I'll take you to the ball?"

Elsa stood up and smiled at the both of them, not the usual polite but distant smile she would give dignitaries but a full, genuine smile. "This has been an enlightening and fruitful conversation. I will see the both of you tomorrow, hopefully at the infirmary."

She turned to leave, opening the door before a thought occurred to her and she turned her head backwards. Ichigo gulped, she looked–dare he say it?– flirtatious with her single platinum french braid draped over her left shoulder, a hand on her hip, and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "I hope you know how to dance, Ichigo."

And then she was gone.

Anna giggled at Ichigo's momentarily awestruck expression. She had known him for about a day but even she knew that such an expression was exceedingly rare.

Ichigo recovered and turned to Anna.

"What did you get me into?"

~Bleach/Frozen A1 Ch2~

A/N:

Darkkon27: Thanks for your input but I just don't see it working. Thanks though!

duskrider: Or maybe, the Bounts (hint, hint). That actually occured to me after writing the first chapter. About having the Bounts or the Quincies (going by the name "Monks of Destruction" in the human world) seeking sanctuary in Arendelle or attacking it. I don't know yet. But it's certainly something to explore especially since the Quincy were in a war with the Shinigami around this time.

Friaku: Yeah, I wasn't into Frozen when it came out but now I regret not watching it in the theaters. Oh well. I'm glad you enjoy it.

Dp11: I won't actually be writing lemon scenes though. And, he might be. I'll just have to see how it pans out.

So, as you all can read, things are heating up (or cooling down) and getting interesting...at least, in the future anyways. Now, it's all senseless fluff.

Yep, I think this would count as a fluffy-like fic but with fighting and action as well. Or something like that.

I will not be writing lemons scenes of any kind– kissing is probably the most I'll go. This is rated 'T' after all.

As always,

Thanks for reading!


	3. Halcyon Days

~Bleach/Frozen A1 Ch3~

_Thursday..._

"Ooh, this is amazing, Ichigo! It's so comfortable! And smooth! And swively!"

"I don't think swively is a word, Anna," Ichigo commented as he observed Anna move about in her wheelchair in his infirmary, the corner of his lips slightly upturned in amusement.

"Who cares? This is so fun!" Anna exclaimed. "Whee!"

Ichigo face-palmed as, after panicking– hilariously, in his opinion– Anna crashed into a wall. Luckily, she hadn't hurt her leg further but instead had somehow twisted so that her back took the brunt of the impact.

"Ouch," Anna rubbed her back as best she could to sooth the sudden pain. "Can you fix me up, doctor?"

"No," Ichigo said flatly. "Hopefully, you'll learn not to play around in your wheelchair. Though, with your track record, I sincerely doubt it." That last part was said under his breath so that she wouldn't hear him.

"What are we doing today, Ichigo?" Anna asked. After a whirlwind morning of being bathed–for the second day in a row, no less!– a quick though satisfying breakfast, and getting used to her wheelchair, she was ready to go out and do something fun. As much fun as her wheelchair was, her arms were tired from having to practice rolling herself around for an hour.

Ichigo raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Didn't you need to buy a sewing machine?"

"Oh," Anna said dejectedly. "Do we have to do that today?"

"What else would we do today?" Ichigo asked, bemused.

Anna thought hard for a moment. "Play in the snow!"

"You're in a wheelchair. You can't exactly play in the snow," Ichigo commented. "Besides, you have a stronger chance of catching a cold. So come on, you won't learn how to sew by doing nothing."

"Can't you at least push me?" Anna pleaded.

"Fine," Ichigo relented after she unleashed her puppy-eyes. "Wouldn't want you to get burly arms while still having scrawny legs. No one would go for you then," he teased.

"Hey!"

...

"You want... the sewing machine?" Ichigo couldn't blame the shop owner for his incredulous voice; sewing machines were fairly expensive, especially since they were imported from America. Only nobles, wealthy merchants, and of course, the royal family had the kind of wealth to afford them without breaking the bank; commoners couldn't exactly afford it without starving for a week. And, of course, there was also the fact that it was he, a guy, buying a _sewing machine_. Apparently, in this time, sewing was more a female thing than a male thing.

Ichigo shrugged. He didn't really care what the shop owner thought of him or his purchases. He nodded out the window where Anna was chatting with a couple of children. "The Princess doesn't really know what she's looking so I'm helping her out."

The shop owner peered out of his window with a look of awe. He was selling a sewing machine to the _Princess_. Before a calculative gleam could even begin to enter his eyes, the orange haired man– castle doctor, he reminded himself– spoke up.

"Of course, I'll have to test it before buying it. I wouldn't want to buy a faulty machine," the slight jab at the shop owner's possible inferior goods sparked him into action.

"Of course, of course," the man said. "I will provide you the thread, of course. Here, why don't you sit down and I will bring you some momentarily."

Ichigo rolled his eyes once the man had disappeared into the back and sat down on the offered chair in front of the machine. He observed it with a critical eye. It wasn't too difficult to figure out how to operate it as old as it was compared to modern sewing machines so long as one had a modicum of common sense. He internally sighed as the image of Anna– a girl who seemed to lack that– flashed in his head for a brief moment before continuing his inspection. There was a hand crank– Anna couldn't very well use a treadle sewing machine– and of course, the tiny hole where one put the thread, and so on.

This time Ichigo sighed audibly. One of the few things Ichigo hated about time travel– other than not being able to talk to anyone or bounce ideas off of, not being able to exert as much power as he needed for fear of being hunted and executed in the name of stamping out sorcery or some other bullshit like that, not being able to see friends and family since they either didn't know him in his current time or they hadn't been born yet– was that the human world was so far behind technologically compared to the future. Things were being invented now since it was the Industrial Revolution but what he was used to wouldn't be around until after he was dead. Hell, people still didn't bathe regularly. Even that greedy store owner– the term 'humble shopkeeper' being reserved for Kisuke and Kisuke alone– stunk to the high heavens. He wasn't sure whether to be glad that he had gotten used to the stink or horrified that he had gotten used to the stink.

Finally, the shop owner returned with a spool of pink thread and handed it to Ichigo. "Here you go. I look forward to seeing what you can make."

Ichigo didn't bother rolling his eyes as he went to work, hands working automatically as he began creating the same scarf he had given Yuzu though not in the same color– hers had been a deep red– and without the flower design he had made for her.

He had thought about his friends and family– his original timeline– on occassion, namely, the first month or so he had been here and whenever he had had more than a moment's thought to himself. He tried not to think about it, choosing instead to explore the city, talk with Zangetsu or Shiro, visit and care for his garden, and generally keep busy even going so far as to recreate basic items and objects from the future. But sewing a scarf didn't require much attention and so, his thoughts wandered to his friends.

He wondered about the Soul Society. Certainly, the Visored were in their Shinigami posts– Captains and Lieutenants– Aizen was still a manipulative bastard, Kisuke a member of the Onmitsukido, Yoruichi the Second Division Captain and so on. Okay, so he didn't wonder about them so much as envy their ignorance and general peacefulness. What he really thought about was how he was going to stop Aizen and, now that he thought about it, Yhwach.

Despite the five years he had been stuck in the past, he still hadn't come up with more than killing the bastards and eliminating any of their subordinates. Obviously, he couldn't do it alone– except killing the leaders, that he would do with glee reminiscent of Kenpachi during a good fight– well, maybe he could since he had battled Aizen's Hogyoku-empowered armies for hours on end but that was really besides the point. They were all weak– more like basic Hollows when compared to him but generally with the power of a Lieutenant-class opponent.

Ichigo shook his head and took notice of the completion of the scarf. About half-way. A small smirk grew on his face as he took in the store owner's gobsmacked look. His thoughts turned towards Elsa.

He had been in Elsa's immediate vicinity a few times when she had used her powers and he was impressed with her control of her ice. It had taken him years to learn the kind of finesse she had naturally– he was a little jealous of that though he wouldn't admit it to anyone– especially since she had the reiatsu of a Captain. He was envious though he wouldn't trade his experience and powers for the world. Even if he had died a couple of times.

"That's amazing, Ichigo!"

Ichigo was startled out of his thoughts by Anna's voice. He blinked and look downwards where a finished scarf laid in his hands.

He smiled slightly at the shop owner's astonished look and Anna's smiling face. He wrapped the scarf around her neck. "It's yours. You were sneezing earlier when we were entering town. I can't have you catching a cold."

Anna blushed and looked down to admire her new, pink scarf rather than look at Ichigo and blush even more. "T-thank you, Ichigo."

Ichigo turned to face the shop owner. "How much?"

A glint of greed entered his eyes and he licked his lips hungrily. "Ten speciedaler."

Ichigo snorted. "Two."

The shop owner frowned. "Seven."

"Five. That's as high as I'll go."

The shop owner sighed. "I'll go get a bag."

...

"I didn't know that you could haggle on the prices," Anna said, once they had both exited the store. Her fingers traced the softness of her scarf.

"Well, it's probably never come up since you can afford anything and everything being a Princess and all," Ichigo replied, holding a paper bag that held the weighty sewing machine. "Anyways, it's about lunchtime. Hungry?"

"We're going to the castle already," Anna pouted at him. "We haven't even been here for that long."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "No, Anna, we're not going to the castle. I'm offering to treat you to lunch. Besides, I have to go search for a dancing instructor and something to buy for Elsa thanks to you"

Anna stared at him wide-eyed. "Isn't that one of the stages of courtship? When the male and female spend time together alone?"

Ichigo lightly bopped her on the head. "Aren't we already doing that anyways, Anna? No, Anna, I'm not courting you either. Does it look like I've ever tried courting a woman before?"

"Well..."

"Don't answer that," Ichigo shook his head. "We're friends, Anna. Friends treat other friends to lunch sometimes. With no ulterior motive."

"They do?" Anna wondered. She hadn't ever heard that before.

"Well, it's how I was raised," Ichigo answered, the two of them entering a small cafe. "I guess you don't get out of the castle often enough if you don't know that."

"Hey!" Anna protested. "I have friends. Olaf, Sven, Elsa...you."

"Not a lot," Ichigo noted.

"Oh yeah? How many friends do you have?" Anna challenged, quickly ordering the first thing on the menu when the waitress came.

Ichigo internally cringed. He hadn't been expecting her to ask. "Uh...Erik, Elsa, you..."

"Aha!" Anna pointed at him. "I have more friends than you!"

"Hardly. Olaf is everyone's friend," Ichigo retorted. "Besides, I had lots of friends..." Ichigo's face fell into a frown. "A long time ago..."

"What happened?" Anna asked softly. She wanted to know much more about Ichigo than what she already knew. He was a mystery that she wanted to figure out, a puzzle that needed solving.

And she had lots of time on her hands to do so.

Anna observed his face deflate, his brown eyes, normally so lively– though not to the point of being overly so– dull in sadness, and the small smile he had been wearing turn to a neutral expression. So this is his sad face...

"They died." He said these two words so quietly that Anna almost didn't hear him.

Anna wasn't a stupid girl despite what her outward personality might suggest. She knew a great many things, including that there was a time to cheer a person up and when they simply needed comforting.

This time was undoubtedly the latter.

On an impulse, she grabbed his calloused hand, his right hand since it was closer, and held it within her own hands. She noted that her hands were significantly smaller than his hand and much softer than his own as well. "It'll be okay, Ichigo. You can have new friends. I'll be one of them."

She was horrified– though she didn't voice it aloud– to see a single tear trickle down from his eye. In the short two– three days if today counted– she had known him, he had always portrayed an aura of calmness and fortitude, an unwavering strength, more than any person she had ever known except maybe her own sister. To see him break down, even if it was only a single tear, made Anna realize that Ichigo wasn't as unbreakable and strong as he was at first glance. Even he had issues.

Anna giggled internally. Even the doctor needed some doctoring, she supposed.

Almost immediately, he wiped the tear from his cheek and his normal gaze returned. He said quietly, "Thanks," before he removed his hand from hers and began eating his food.

Anna smiled at him before beginning her own meal.

Neither of them were aware of all the stares they had garnered since they had sat down or the many rumors that would start up that day.

...

Ichigo stared at the sight before him. Sure, he had been in town on many occassions but he hadn't ever seen this building up close especially, since until yesterday, he had thought it was some sort of professional prostitute building because of its name. _Entertainment Guild_. With a name like that emblazoned on the front of the large, two-story building– large in terms of the amount of land it stood on– who wouldn't think so?

Apparently everyone but him.

"This is where I'm going to find a dancing tutor?" Ichigo asked incredulously. "Seriously?"

"It's the entertainment guild! They have dancing a lot more things too!" Anna replied. "But I'm someone will be willing to tutor you."

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with," Ichigo groaned before he opened the door for Anna, who rolled through quickly with a smile in Ichigo's direction for his thoughtfulness.

"Welcome!"

Ichigo's ears were assaulted by a tirade of babbling from many different people.

"Are you here to join the Painters' Association?"

"Please, come check out our wonderful sculptures!"

Those were the only two clear sentences he could make out before the words of many people overlapped and resulted in him hearing nothing but babble.

Ichigo turned his head until he was looking down at Anna who was grinning excitedly and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, everyone," Anna hollered at them, clapping her hands loudly enough to be heard over the babbling voices. "We're only here for the dancing guild today!"

The two heard many good-natured groans before the majority of the crowd dispersed leaving only a single woman dressed in a purple outfit that revealed her stomach and most of her legs. It was an entirely unconventional outfit– at least, in terms of traditional dress in the current time period.

Ichigo rolled Anna up to the youthful looking woman– dark, blue eyes, shoulder-length, curly black hair, and a pretty face with sharp angles. She bowed to Anna. "Princess Anna, it is an honor."

Anna waved her hands frantically at her. "There's no need for bowing!"

"One must show respect to the Princess of the kingdom," the woman stood to her full height, reaching up to Ichigo's chest. "I am Heidi. How may I be of service to the Princess and her companion?"

Ichigo spoke up. "I need dancing lessons. Do you offer that here?"

"We offer lessons on many types of dance," Heidi spoke; she poked him in the stomach while grinning at him suggestively. "You fell like you have the right physique for learning Indian belly-dancing. Is that what you want to learn, handsome?"

Ichigo gave Anna a deadpan stare. "I don't know what it's called. Why don't you tell her what I need to learn, Anna. I don't really know the name of any dances."

_But I know the name of many fighting techniques!_

"Ballroom dancing," Anna said. "Ichigo is Elsa's escort for the Christmas Ball!"

Heidi's eyes sparkled in mischief. "Oh, really? I didn't realize I was in the presence of a lord."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I'm a doctor. The castle doctor."

"Oh? I wonder how that happened," Ichigo didn't respond so Heidi sighed. "Ah, well, none of my business, I suppose. Now then, I assume the Queen opens her balls with the waltz?"

"The waltz?" Ichigo asked in confusion. "Isn't that an English dance?"

"Ah, so you do know something about dances!" Heidi exclaimed, adopting a sultry look. "Isn't that rare for a man?"

Ichigo shrugged, ignoring her winking eye and suggestive posture. "I've heard about it. It's supposed to be a popular dance in most of Europe."

"It is," Heidi agreed. "The Queen is likely to open with it since Britain is among the strongest of countries that typically visit the kingdom."

Ichigo nodded his head thoughtfully. It made sense to incorporate at least some dances to make the visiting dignitaries feel welcome. "Then I guess that's the dance I'll need to learn."

"Hold on," Anna said. "That's only the opening dance. What if Elsa wants to dance other dances?"

Ichigo gave the seated Princess a small scowl who in turn, only smiled cheekily at him. He sighed, "What other dances do you recommend?"

Heidi raised an eyebrow. "I don't mean to burst your bubble but these dances are rather complicated to learn. You won't be able to learn more than a dance or two in the two weeks leading to the Christmas Ball."

"I'm a quick study," Ichigo assured her though she didn't look very assured. "What dances do you recommend?"

Heidi frowned but ultimately shrugged her shoulders. It was his money after all. "I can teach you a pol and a springar; dances with a touch of Arendelle to them."

Ichigo took a half-step back. "Did you say, Sprenger?

He was wary of those, especially when Yhwach had reverted to traditional Quincy Ginto techniques in addition to his normal attacks to try and catch him off-guard.

Both Anna and Heidi looked at him, puzzled at his reaction to the name. "No, I said springar. Sprin-gar."

Ichigo resumed his place, half a step forward. "R-right." He shook his head. "When are you available over the next couple of weeks?"

"For you, doctor? Anytime," Heidi winked at him.

Ichigo ignored her wink. "1pm to 3pm for the next two weeks good for you?"

Heidi pouted at the lack of response she received from the handsome doctor. "I charge 3 speciedaler per lesson."

Ichigo mentally did the calculations in his head. _14 times 3 is...?_ He nodded. "Sure. How do you want to be paid?"

"After each lesson is fine," Heidi responded.

Ichigo nodded and shook her hand. "See you tomorrow then."

The former Substitute Shinigami put his hands on the handles of Anna's wheelchair and began wheeling her around and out of the Entertainment Guild headquarters.

Heidi watched them leave. "Too bad. It would have been fun to teach him belly-dancing."

...

"Where are we going now, Ichigo?" Anna asked as her doctor– not hers, she thought furiously, but the doctor– rolled her down the paved walkway.

"Metal shop. I have to buy a couple ounces of silver," Ichigo answered.

"Why do you need to buy silver?" Anna pursued her line of questioning.

"Don't I need to get your sister a birthday gift? Oh, and a Christmas gift," Ichigo added as an afterthought.

"A Christmas gift? Oh, no, I completely forgot about that too!" Anna shouted in horror, hands on her cheeks. "Good thing you reminded me so far in advance. I would have completely forgotten about getting Elsa a Christmas gift. Oh, and you!"

"That's right," Ichigo mused as they entered the store. "I need to get you a gift for Christmas too."

Anna pouted at him. "Don't tell me you forgot about me!"

Ichigo snorted. "Four days ago I didn't have to buy anyone gifts but Erik."

"Welcome, welcome," the shop owner said from behind the counter, "I am Fredrik, owner of this humble– Oh, Princess Anna! I didn't see you there."

The short and stout older-looking man bowed three times in rapid succession.

Anna sighed. "I guess that everyone's going to keep bowing whenever they meet me no matter what I say, huh, Ichigo?"

"You don't have to worry about me, Anna. I wouldn't want over-inflate that pretty head of yours," Ichigo teased before turning to converse with Fredrik.

Anna flushed in embarrassment. _He thinks I'm pretty? Well, I–I think Ichigo's handsome too. Very handsome. But–but–but I just got out of a relationship. But he takes really good care of me! He's just so kind and caring and generous and–and–and–_

When Ichigo looked at Anna after concluding business with Fredrik, he became alarmed when he saw her head tilted to a side, eyes closed, and spazzed out.

Ichigo quickly tried shaking her awake, "Anna? Anna? Anna?!"

Anna's eyes slowly fluttered open– having overheated from the embarrassment her previous track of thoughts– and met Ichigo's kind, vibrant brown eyes looking at her in worry. She immediately blushed furiously.

"H–h–h–hi, Ichigo," Anna said shyly.

"Are you alright, Anna?" Ichigo asked. He put his fingers around one of her eyes and opened it widely. "You don't appear to be stunned or anything."

"N-no, it's nothing!" Anna stammered out.

Ichigo gave her a disbelieving look but relented. "If you're sure, Anna."

"I'm sure!"

Ichigo gave her one last, long look before turning around to pay Fredrik.

_Why does my heart beat a little faster when I'm around him?_

...

The days leading up to her sister's birthday were a whirlwind of confusion for Anna. Each morning she woke up to a small smile from Ichigo and a teasing comment about her scent– though each and every time she adamantly protested taking a bath– and almost always blushed though by the time of Elsa's birthday– December 21st– it had trickled down to only a slight reddening to her already rosy cheeks. After that, it was a hearty breakfast, and after about a week, some crutches that Ichigo had fashioned for her because he had said that she needed to start exercising her leg so that the muscle on her leg wouldn't atrophy. Anna thought it was really kind of Ichigo to catch her every time she fell– even if it was his job as a doctor to make sure she got better. After all, he could have been a lazy doctor, only doing the bare minimum to heal him but instead– and thankfully– he did his absolute best to make her better.

After that, Ichigo spent anywhere from an hour to hours at the royal forge, sometimes with Erik and sometimes not, with all the silver he had bought. She suspected that he was crafting something or two somethings considering Christmas was around the corner, for Elsa, but she couldn't be sure since he would simply smile at her when she asked. It was infuriating that Ichigo wouldn't answer any questions about what he was doing at the forge– especially since she was so bored! She still hadn't found something to do while he was in the forge– and continued asking questions each and every day even if only to wear the orange haired man down enough that he would relent.

After spending the time at the forge, the two of them went for lunch, usually at the castle and Elsa would sometimes join them– Anna laughed each time Elsa begged Ichigo for some hot cocoa– but sometimes, Ichigo would treat her to lunch in town. Anna, during this time, usually asked questions that he would sometimes answer if he was in a good enough mood. Usually she asked about his homeland– to avoid any awkward silences– but sometimes she would ask about his family or his past. He answers were purposefully vague, never mentioning any specific location or date. The only time he was specific was when he was talking about his family– always with a fond smile and wistful look in his eyes– Yuzu and Karin– she had difficult pronouncing their names the first few times– were his sisters, both younger, with the latter taking after himself in terms of personality and the former being sweet, like herself– and a father, Isshin.

He never once talked about his mother and the only time she had asked, she had been horrified to see a look of pain in his eyes– one that she never wanted to see again in her lifetime because it was soon followed by a haunted, despairing look in his eyes as if he had recalled all the bad things that he had experienced in his lifetime and it must have been a depressingly long list because he hadn't looked away from the window in nearly twenty minutes and she hadn't the heart to get his attention because it had looked like he had wanted to remind himself of it so that he wouldn't ever forget what had made him, well. him– before he had finished eating his food in silence.

Elsa had sighed at her when Anna had told her later about her experience with the doctor and had told her to stop prying too much into the mysterious doctor's past. That he, like anyone and everyone else, had the right to their privacy unless it threatened the kingdom of Arendelle. Anna had frowned. She really wanted to know more about Ichigo Kurosaki.

Anna wasn't ashamed to admit that she hated the next part of the day. When that grubby little dancer got to put her delicate little hands all over Ichigo's body– she hated the day even more when Heidi had made Ichigo put some dancing clothes on: skin tight clothes that left Anna's mouth watering at Ichigo's sexy, toned, fit, body. Anna was jealous of Heidi's good fortune and wished that she hadn't broken her leg if only so that she could teach Ichigo how to dance herself. But then she wouldn't have met Ichigo...

It was all so very confusing to Anna.

Anna took small comfort– as she puffed her cheeks in annoyance each time Ichigo smiled at Heidi's sultry, teasing innuendoes and imagined making those same comments to Ichigo herself and making him blush– that she likely knew more about Ichigo than anyone in the entire world though that wasn't really wasn't saying much considering that she knew little more about him than the names of three of his family members and that he was once a warrior in his homeland.

After those two hours of dance practice– Anna was happy to see that what Ichigo had said about being a fast study was true– and a noticeable improvement in his dancing as the days went by, they spent the rest of the day doing a variety of things from visiting his garden– and what a magnificent garden it was!– to spending even more time at the forge to visiting her sister and brightening up her probably tedious day to going back to the infirmary and resting as Ichigo scribbled and drew a great many things in a journal he kept in his office and a whole host of other things.

'Twas unfortunate that Anna disliked two hours of every day leading up to Elsa's birthday because her halcyon days would soon come to a close.

...

The three years since he had been brought back to the Southern Isles and subsequently punished as if he were an impudent child had not been kind to Hans, but in the end, he had been made a stronger man, a man who would do everything and anything to obtain what he wanted.

Enough with the carefully crafted manipulations, enough with the lies, this last manipulation, this last lie, would be the absolute last...

Before he conquered the kingdom of Arendelle and slew both the Princess and the Queen.

He had done the same with his own parents after two years, with his own hands, after the Southern Isles had sunk into the worst economic recession ever seen by the Isles since trade had been cut off from Arendelle. His twelve brothers– now ten– had not dared attempt to lay claim to the throne of the Southern Isles, not after he had killed the two eldest brothers that had attempted to claim the throne.

He laughed at the irony. He had traveled to Arendelle in the hopes of claiming the title of King but it had only been after he had suffered for his "crimes" for two years, that he had finally gotten what he had wanted all along. To be a King.

Perhaps, he could have stopped there. Perhaps, he could have guided the Southern Isles into a new era. Perhaps, if he had been the man he had once been over three years ago. But no. The Southern Isles were stabilized, a little better than it had been since the recession. It wasn't as it could have been but it was enough for what he had in mind.

Six months after he had claimed the throne of the Southern Isles, he had conquered Weselton, a small, fairly successful duchy from that idiot duke. He had kept the duke on as a proxy ruler– even he couldn't be in two places at once– but with two of his better advisors– though it meant little since he trusted none of them– to make sure no uprisings or revolts occurred. After all, he couldn't afford any distractions at this late stage in his plans.

He was a changed man. Working alongside slaves in the fatal iron mines of the Southern Isles had given him patience, strength, and an iron will. It had molded him into the man he had become today– a man that was relentless in his pursuits, unyielding, and a man that would do whatever it took to get what he wanted.

And, it had made his desire for revenge even stronger than ever.

He would do whatever it took to get his revenge against that whore of a princess and that bitch of a princess.

He was no fool. His army large and skilled as it was, would be slaughtered in an instant against the mystical might of Elsa and his navy sunk long before they would reach the shores of Arendelle. Her icy powers were simply too strong.

So, what better way than to counter mysticism with mysticism?

"Alexander," Hans spoke to his brother, third youngest, who flinched at being addressed.

"Y-yes, my King?" Alexander kneeled to the man seated upon the throne. He cringed inwardly at his stuttering. His brother enjoyed taunting everyone of any weakness they showed.

"Direct these... Monks of Destruction to the throne room, won't you, brother?" A silence ensued as Alexander got up from his kneeling position. "And do try to cure that stutter before coming here in a few hours, won't you, brother?"

...

"Shihoin-taicho, if you would please enlighten the rest of us on your findings?"

The normally playful Yoruichi Shihoin, Captain of the Second Division and Commander of the Onmitsukido, was uncharacteristically serious in her demeanor which grabbed the attention of the rest of the Captains currently present at the weekly Captains' meeting. The only Captain missing was the Captain of the Eleventh Division, Kenpachi Zaraki, the newest Captain added to the ranks only weeks ago and who still hadn't gotten used to all his duties.

"Thank you, Sotaicho," Yoruichi nodded her head to the man before continuing her report. "As you know, the obliteration of a soul can only be caused by a Quincy. While in recent times, the number has drastically lowered since the Quincy War sixty to seventy years ago."

"Yeah, yeah," Shinji Hirako waved a hand dismissively at Yoruichi. "Most of us participated in that war. The real question is why are ya telling us all this."

"I was getting to that," Yoruichi glared at the long, blonde-haired man for a moment before continuing her report. "Recently, the number of souls that have been permanently killed has increased significantly."

"So, there's a Quincy or three out there killing Hollows. Kill them to restore the balance and move on," the Captain of the Sixth Division, Ginrei Kuchiki recommended with narrowed eyes. "Unless, there is something prohibiting you from doing so?"

"Normally, I would do so immediately," Yoruichi agreed. "However, it's not only "a Quincy or three" killing Hollows but an entire group of Quincy hiring themselves out as an assassination force calling themselves the Monks of Destruction, a literal translation of the word Quincy. The thing is, there is too many of them for me to handle alone as fast as I am. And of course, there's the matter of the Humans they're hiring themselves out to. What should be done about them?"

"They must be killed," Yamamoto said. "No humans may have knowledge of the afterlife. Shihoin-taicho, I am tasking you, Shiba-taicho, and Hirako-taicho to assemble a team to deal with these rogue Quincy. Be sure that whomever you choose for your team is at least a fifth seat." He banged his cane. "Dismissed."

The three mentioned Captains gathered as they all filed out of the meeting room.

"Well, boys, you heard the Captain-Commander, I'm in charge," Yoruichi told the two Captains.

Shinji rolled his eyes, "Whatever. That means you can gather up everyone for the team. Send me a Hell Butterfly when you've decided on a date to leave."

Isshin saluted Yoruichi. "I guess I'm under your command for now. Be sure to grab a healer. Quincies shouldn't be underestimated."

Yoruichi nodded at the Tenth Division Captain. "I'll be sure to take your advice, Shiba-taicho."

Isshin slung an arm around her shoulders, surprising the younger Captain. "None of that now, Yoruichi-san. We're partners now, so just call me Isshin!"

A flying kick from a diminutive figure dressed in the standard black shihakusho of a Lieutenant sent the Tenth Division Captain flying into a building. "How dare you lay hands on the great Shihoin-taicho?!"

Yoruichi sighed. "Soifon..."

The woman immediately stood straighter at the sound of her name being called and swiftly turned around, bowing to her Captain. "Yoruichi-sama! Did that mongrel do more than touch you? I'll kill him! Only say the word!"

Yoruichi sighed as Shiba– Isshin, she reminded herself, came out of the rubble to launch a kick at Soifon, who immediately dodged and retaliated.

She got the feeling that no matter who she chose, this mission would be a huge pain.

~Bleach/Frozen A1 Ch3~

**A/N:**

**StrawberryDeathGod15: Powerful, I would think. War with Aizen has made him stronger and he has regularly practiced his powers since taking the post of castle doctor. I think I mentioned that in a previous chapter.**

**Outoftheinferno: Thanks anyways. Ah, it doesn't really matter, I suppose. They'll both have a new last name in the end.**

**Yellow Flash44: Are you a mind reader or something? I had planned this chapter for a while but hadn't quite written it down. I thought it would be interesting too.**

**Originally, I had meant to release this chapter on December 21st which happens to be Elsa's birthday and include her birthday scene but, that didn't happen. Then, I postponed it to December 25th and thought I would include the Christmas Ball scene but that didn't work out either since I was debating what even should take place– either a party crashing scene by the Quincy or...something else that I may use at a later date so I won't mention just yet. **

**Then, I realized I have to actually set it up first.**

**So, I released it today. Enjoy!**

**Birthday and Ball scenes next chapter... probably.**

**As always, **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
